Leopardeon
"Let the Chaos begin!" - Leopardeon's Catchphrase Leopardeon (Leo for short) is a Leopard Skylander that can control Chaos. He has the abilty to control minds and brains. Leopardeon is also very smart as he built Leopardeon2, Max2, and MechaX. He is guardian of the sun and raises it at dawn. He was gifted a golden necklace in the shape of the Chaos Symbol by Claud and Prawn. He also wheres grey cuffs on his front legs. Since Leo has wings, he also has the ability to fly. Leopardeon represents the element of generosity. Biography Leopardeon and his friend Max lived in peace until Kaos and Hektore attacked and they separated from there Portal Masters and turned to stone and banished to Earth. After they defeated Kaos, nobody knew about how they helped. After discorvering a magical portal to The Doom Void, they met a evil villan, who is is unknown, and they became his minions. Leopardeon was originality a Magic and Electric hybrid, while Max was a Fire, Dark and Water hybrid. The villan used his chaos powers to turn Leo and Max into Chaos Skylanders. Leopardeon worked for the villan while Max luckily found a way to escape back to Skylands. The villan sent out Leo to kill Spyro. After Leo was defeted. He joined the Skylanders and was taken to Artisans City where he met Max. He and Max went ti Danger Island to find there Portal Masters, but they wernt there. Leo and Max never gave up to find there Portal Masters. Story Shadow of Chaos The evil villan used his chaos powers to turn Leo and Max into Chaos Skylanders. Max was lucky enough to escape The Doom Void And was found 12 years later by Ignitus in the Swamp. The villan didn't worry about it since he had Leopardeon's power. Leo was ordered to kill Spyro. After Spyro defeated the villan he and Spyro fought. Leo was defeated and turned back into his normal form. Leo was sorry for the for the damage he caused and wanted to be a Skylander. Leopardeon joined the Skylanders and met Max and returned to the Chaos Tower to find there Portal Masters with the other Skylanders. But Chaos and Dark were not there. Many thought they were dead. Leo and Max hope to find them someday. The Shattered Mirrior Leopardeon was the one who found the Shattered Mirrior. After he found it, he and Max were able to control its magic powers. They used its power to stop Fredmark and banish him to The Doom Void. Kingdom of the Clouds Leopardeon helped defeat Prawn after she turned into Nightmare Moon with the other Skylanders with the Elemental Crystals. Dawn of Darkness Leopardeon fought with the rest of the Skylanders to defeat Dark Dragon once and for all. He and Max used there chaos powers to hold him down so the other Skylanders could attack. He also jumped at him and tail swiped him making the big dragon tumble to the bottom of the mountain. Before he came back and tail swiped Leo making him tumble to the ground badly injured. He and the other Skylanders used the Elemental Crystals and the Chaos Elements to trap Dark Dragon in stone forever and banish him to The Doom Void forever. Quest in Equestria Leo and Max went to Ponyville for a mission to find a rare purple gem by King Royal. Leo met Rarity. They were both generous so they became friends. Leo and Max met the other ponies and made friends with them. Leo and Max found a long forgottin cave and found the purple gem and returned to Artisans City where they gave the gem to the King. Leopardeon into the Future Leo and the other Skylanders went to the future to help the Light Knights to defeat the Dark Dragon and Malefor combined. After they defeated him., as a reward for helping saving the future, the Future Leopardeon gave young Leo wings. Neopet Chaos After a huge meteor hit The Universal Gates it opened the gate to the Neopian Universe, causing chaos in Skylands. Leo and Max got sucked in the gate and landed in Neopia. Where they found there Neopet counterparts. It turned out that Leo and Max's Neopets counterparts used there power to open the gate to send them there, Leo and Max were sent there because The Darkest Faerie was using her power to cover Neopia in darkness and rule it, and making every Neopet her slave. Both Leo and Max and there Yellow Acara and White Lupe counterparts used there power to stop The Dark Faerie and unslave all the Neopets and save Neopia. After the Dark Faerie was defeated, Leo and Max received a Faerie Paint Brush as a reward. Leo and Max sead goodbye to there counterparts and went through the giant portal back to Skylands. Attacks and Upgrades Starting Powers *Chaos Beam: Shoots a beam of electricity combined with the power of chaos. * Invisibility: Turns invisible. *Mind control: Controls enemies. Basic Upgrades *Leopardeon's Flight: Fly off the ground. *Beam Light: Chaos beam now shoots everywhere *Psychic Walls: Leopardeon can walk through walls. Mind Chaos Path - This path allows Leopardeon to upgrade his Mind control attacks. *Chaos Mind: Who ever got shoot by chaos beam will be controlled * Chaos Forever: Invincible for a limited amount of time. Invisible Chaos Path - ''This path allows Leopardeon to upgrade his Invisibility attacks.'' *Volt Chaos: Charge your Chaos Beam to do even MORE damage. *Power Chaos: Chaos Beam does 99 damage to all foes. *Purple Eye: Shoot a purple glowing lazer out of your eyes. Soul Gem Upgrade *Chaos Fury: Fire a fury of chaotic power at your foes. Quotes Battle Quotes *"Volts of Chaos!" *"Fear the Leopard!" *"Danger Ahead!" *"Let the Chaos begin!" Hh.png|Leopardeon in his capsule with Malefor's spirit looking upon his brother's minions. Spyro vs Leopardeon.png|Spyro and Leo's Fight Chaos Beam.png|Leopardeon charging his Chaos Beam 551px-Teats.png|Sad Leopardeon, walking though a forest. Leopardeon the Cat.png|Leopardeon's old design Leo.png 9.PNG leo.jpg Amur_Leopard__s_Jungle_Holiday_by_frisket17.jpg a_brother__s_duty_by_tamberella-d4110vo.jpg sun and moon.png leopardeon bw.png 611px-Winged_leo.png|Winged Leo DaysEnd.jpg|Day's End Dark Leo.png|Dark Leopardeon Legendary Leo.png|Legendary Leopardeon Trivia *Theme Song *In Relic Town there is a gravestone that says "Leopardeon, gone but not forgotten" it is unknown if Leopardeon died. *Leopardeon was based off Reshiram from Pokémon. *Leopardeon's legendary form looks like an angel while dark form looks like a griffon. Category:Chaos Skylanders Category:Skylander Category:Felines Category:Male Characters